1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a motor magnetic structure, and more particularly to a securing structure for motor magnets.
2. Description of the Related Art:
The electrical current passing the rotor wire of conventional Motors is provided by an external power, whereby the magnetic field of the wire is generated and interacts with the magnetic field of the stator, in order to enable the rotor to rotate. A motor mainly contains a casing, a rotor, and a plurality of magnets (stators). Two positioning members pre-installed in the casing are respectively applied to secure one end of each magnet, thereby securing a total of two magnets in two opposite positions on the interior wall of the casing, while at least one separating member is disposed between the other ends of the two magnets, in order to make the two magnets completely fixed on the casing. Afterward, the rotor is installed therein. Because the magnet is disposed on the interior wall of the casing, it is named as an “interior magnet”. Installing a rotor into a motor with interior magnets may face greater difficulty. As a result of the relative magnetic effect between the rotor and magnets, the rotor is easy to deviate from the central axle and thus be stuck on the casing during the installation into the casing. Therefore repetitive failures must he experienced by users before accurately aligning the rotor with the central axle and successfully installing the rotor. This structure fails to meet current demands of installation, and thus desirable to be improved.